


Objects in Motion

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [18]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: He will have another chance. But Nona only has one.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Objects in Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



> [prompt: one chance]

Somehow, despite everything she has done, despite having very few illusions about the world, there is still some innocence in Nona. In how she trusts. How she cares. How she believes.

It still comes as a surprise to him. It shouldn’t. He has seen others like her, more than once. In more than one life. Too often, he has dismissed it as naive, even foolish.

Because he had to use it. Because convincing himself of that was still easier than allowing himself to feel regret. To grieve. Rewriting the story and his own thoughts took a toll on his soul, but it let him do his duty.

Thaos makes mistakes, like all mortals. He sins – and that word holds a lot of meaning, used like this by a man like him. Lets the cracks mark his soul, knowing that there will always be another life to mend it. That there will always be another life to make it up, to someone. It’s not the same as making things right when he should have and didn’t – couldn’t. But better than nothing. This isn’t a matter of belief – he can observe his soul, and simply _knows_.

But others – they only have one chance. Whatever he crushes remains broken; whatever he breaks remains in pieces.

Nona has only one chance. And because of that, so does he. Whatever he does – it will not be final for her soul, but for her, it _will_ be.

He hopes that she will remain faithful, will never doubt strongly enough to break her promises. Hopes that he will never have to hurt her.

Soon, his duty will demand that he relived the memories. Before that, his soul needs mercy. Kindness. To have the strength to take, he first needs to give.

So he gives Nona illusions and bits of truth and hopes it will be enough. Goes to save her so that she would not die alone. Lets her speak her worries so that she would stop accusing herself.

And he keeps many truths from her. Some, he simply cannot share, with anyone. But some – to preserve her innocence for as long as he can. Because they will both need it. But also because it is merciful and kind, and the right thing to do.

He will have another chance. But Nona only has one. And she deserves better than to have it destroyed by his weakness.


End file.
